Unexpected
by Rayne Moonfyre
Summary: Leah has gone missing after the final battle with the Volturi. No one knows where she is or if she is okay. The Wolf Pack and the Cullens join forces to find her. But will the result be what they expect? Written for 4CullensandaBlack & the FAGE 6-Pack


FAGE Six Pack

Title: Unexpected

Written for: 4CullensandaBlack

Written By: Rayne Moonfyre

Rating: M

Summary/Prompt used: 6-packs and photo

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

The Cullens were enjoying the peace and quiet after the final battle and the 'defeat' of the Volturi, Esme cooking, Carlisle working, 'the kids' deciding on colleges and playing with Renesmee. Jake and the pack visit often, mostly Jake with the imprinting, but it's been an easy transition in dismantling the treaty so both sides may come and go as needed.

But as the saying goes 'all good things must end' -or do they?

It was about a month after the battle when Edward suddenly looked to the door of the main house with a worried look on his face.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Jake is coming over." Edward replied still looking concerned.

At hearing this Renesmee jumped up excited that 'her' Jake was coming over.

"He's not coming over strictly for you, sweetheart." Edward tells the young girl, who pouts. "He has news of the pack and wonders if we have heard anything."

No sooner had he said this than the door was opened and Jake was rushing through. He came into the living room with the others and sat down on the free love seat and looked around at the vampires assembled around him.

"I assume Edward told you I am here with some news on the pack." Jake questioned and at the nods, he continued. "Sometime in the last month after the battle one of our members has disappeared. With all of the work going on to rebuild and the new wolves to train and the two packs to integrate, no one really paid much attention and it just happened and it's all such a mess…"

"Jake, calm down." Bella comforts as she comes over to join him on the seat, noticing Renesmee is already there on his knee rubbing his arm, smart girl. Jake takes a couple of breaths and seems better.

"Now tell us who is missing?"

"Leah." Jake breathes out shakily.

"How? Weren't you still running in pairs?" Jasper asks.

"We were. Only thing we can figure is she snuck away during her off time. She and Seth were on rotating schedules so they wouldn't get on each other's nerves too bad. That was probably a mistake." Jake mused.

"It's okay, Jake. We'll help you figure something out and help find her somehow. Maybe she just needed some time alone. She is the only female wolf, after all." Alice added optimistically.

"When was the last time she was seen or heard from, Jake?" Jasper asked. "Was it in wolf or human form?"

"Seth saw her three days ago when they passed on their shift switch. She was running with Paul that day and that was the last time anyone has seen her." Jake said.

"So her trail should still be fresh enough," Edward commented.

"No, we couldn't get anything." Jake grumbled.

"Not to your senses, heightened as they are, but imagine the reverse if you were looking for one of us. The trail may grow colder for us faster as we smell familiar to each other, but not to you. You would pick the scent up longer, the same for us. While Leah is familiar to us, not as familiar as she is to you. We may be able to pick up her scent even though it has been days." Jasper explained.

"That does make sense." Jake agreed. "We can always go to the Rez. And get some of her clothes and let you get familiar with her scent and see if it works. No harm in trying, right?"

"Can I go, too?" Renesmee asked hopefully looking to her Mom and Dad.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but until we know what's happened to Auntie Leah, we can't risk you going to the Rez." Edward said, dashing his little girl's hopes.

"But…" Renesmee tried.

"Now dear, why don't you and I bake a bunch of cookies and brownies for Jake and the others for when they return? How does that sound?" Esme entreated, knowing the sure way to get Renesmee to cooperate, her need to help.

"Sure, Grammie. They will all need lots of goodies when they bring Auntie Leah home." Renesmee said as she rushed to start pulling out pans.

"We will call as soon as we figure anything out. Then we can put a plan into motion from there." Edward let Carlisle and Esme know they were leaving and the rest walked out the door after Jake toward the Rez.

It took but a few minutes to get to the Clearwater home and they came to a stop. Jake ran in and grabbed a few shirts from Leah's hamper of unwashed clothes to bring down to the others.

"These were at the top so they should be what she wore last." Jake said as he passed around the shirts. "Once we have a good scent we can get started, pair up one wolf, one Cullen so we can communicate with each other."

"When did you get so smart, Jacob?" Edward smirked, teasing the Alpha shifter.

"I have a brain under this massive brawn, Pops, don't worry." Jake quipped, patting his six-pack as Edward growls.

"Let's just split up and find Leah." Bella interrupted as the voice of reason between her husband and her best friend. The other wolves laughed at the exchange.

They split up, with Bella pulling Jake in the opposite direction of her husband, as Seth grabbed a hold of Edward, laughing at pair of them.

The wolves shifted on the fly to keep in contact with each other and relay any information the Cullens found along the way, and then they could guide their vampire counterparts based on the information received.

The pairs continued to run at amazing speeds following a near cold trail for a couple of hours, changing directions multiple times, almost as if Leah knew she would be followed eventually. They eventually had traced the scent clear across the country and into Nova Scotia, Canada. It had ended at the airport of all places.

The motley crew of adventurers stopped just out of sight of the airport security cameras and regrouped so they could contact Carlisle and update him and Esme on the situation when one of the straggler wolves scented something.

"Hey, Jake!" Brady shouted as he shifted and was tossed a pair of jeans from Alice. "I caught a whiff of a vamp on the other side of the airport on my way around, and it wasn't one of us."

Edward and the rest of the Cullens shared a look between them that caught the attention of the Wolf Pack. Edward quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his 'Father'.

"Carlisle, we made it all the way to Nova Scotia Airport with no sign of Leah. But Brady says he scented a vampire on the other side of the airport where we lost her scent." Edward relayed.

"Do you think it was…?" Carlisle started.

"That is our general consensus." Edward confirmed.

The Pack was watching the exchange that was happening at light speed in confusion, just trying to figure out what is going on in front of them.

"So, which of you are going over and which of you are coming back? Because if she is there Alice won't be able to see it, so we have to investigate the old fashioned way." Carlisle reasoned.

"Myself, Bella, Jake, Emmett, Rose, Embry and Paul will be going; everyone else will be going home. Once we have a plan in place we will rent an SUV and go to the airport and fly to Italy." Edward said.

"Sounds like you've got it under control. We'll speak to you soon." Carlisle confirmed and hung up.

"I don't like not being left here Edward. I could be of use to you in Italy." Jasper intones.

"I know that, Jasper. But I need you here to protect Alice and Renesmee if this is a ruse to split us up as well. They know of our treaty with The Pack as well. It's why I wish to split the strengths of both." Edward explained. "We don't know their reason behind this yet. Splitting our defense and offense is logical."

"You're right, of course. I just don't have to like it." Jasper agreed.

They discussed the ins and outs of what would happen both in the US and in Italy if all went well for the next hour and went their own ways, the group going to Italy renting the SUV and procuring tickets to the nearest flight to Volterra, and they were on their way.

Everyone was a veritable raw nerve the closer they got to Italy, not the best of plans per se, four Vampires and three large men capable of shifting into even larger wolves at a moment's notice stuck in an airplane thirty thousand feet in the air.

After the near eight hour flight and a quick run to Volterra from the airport, stopping just outside the city limits to shift and get the final plan in place after confirming Leah's scent on the ground in Italy.

"So we are agreed. Just as we did the last time we met the Volturi, Bella will shield us until we can find out what is truly going on?" Edward prodded.

There were nods all around from everyone.

"Let's do this!" Jake exclaimed, his nerves nearing the edge.

The group, now fully dressed and 'battle' ready, move at a rapid pace into the city and approach the doors of the Volturi stronghold. Entering the building they are greeted by Gianna, the Human Receptionist.

"Buon Giorno." Gianna greeted the party as she was expected to do of anyone who entered.

"Good Day, Gianna. We are here to see Master Aro." Edward returned.

"Si. Of course. I will let Signore know you are here." Gianna agreed quickly.

"No need Gianna, we were expecting young Edward's group soon. I will show them in myself." Felix, who had appeared seemingly out of the shadows, intoned.

"C-certanmente, Signore Felix." Gianna stammered as she jumped at his presence.

"This way, if you will, ladies and gentlemen." Felix bowed, feigning politeness.

They walked the familiar route to some hallways leading to the throne room of the Volturi royalty, the 'Brothers', Aro, Marcus and Caius. It was just as dark and dank as Edward and Bella remembered, though now Bella was seeing it with a new sight and sense.

As they finally stood before the doors to the throne room the nerves of all could be felt. They all looked to one another and with a nod, steeled their resolve as Felix pushed open the doors and the throne room came into view.

"Ah, Edward, Bella. And the Beauty and her Brute. You even brought some of the Shifters with you, how lovely." Aro simpered. "To what do we owe this impromptu visit?"

They had agreed to let Edward speak as he would be less inclined to lose his patience with the cocky Italians. Even as Emmett and the Pack growled.

"It seems that one of the Quileute went missing a few days ago without a word," Edward started.

"Surely that is not something we can help you with all the way over here, Edward. Maybe they needed space after the events just passed." Aro stated, bored.

"As I was saying, Aro, normally, this wouldn't be an issue except we traced her scent to Nova Scotia." Edward continued. "Where her scent met up with the scent of a vampire and boarded a plane where it picked back up here in Italy. And right here to Volterra."

"And you are sure this Shifter is here, within our walls? How do you propose to look for them?" Aro questioned with a look of triumph on his pale face.

"I don't need to ask or search Aro we can smell their scent in the air. We did our research before coming." Edward spoke confidently. "Also, your guard is not as good as you think at keeping their thoughts to themselves."

"Aro, I tire of the pathetic banter, just let them speak to the girl and hear from her that she is here of her own will and all will be well." Marcus stated flatly.

"Fine." Aro conceded and turned his head to the doors set off behind the thrones out of sight and nodded his head.

From behind Marcus out walked Leah, but not the Leah anyone knew. She was poised and confident, dressed to kill in a long black fitted dress that showed every curve, sheer up the side, giving just a hint of what was lurking beneath. Her hair was done in pin curls reminiscent of the early 20th century and very sleek, she looked every inch the untouchable woman she always strove to put forth.

She walked towards the thrones and stood just to the side of Marcus' with one arm casually draped over the back and the other on his shoulder.

"As you can see, I am fine. You can go." Leah huffed, not looking at any of them.

"We can see that you appear fine, Leah, but you disappeared. No word, no note, nothing. Seth was a wreck." Jake nearly yelled.

"Jake, clam down. Yelling and anger will get us nowhere, remember." Edward reminded the young man, a hand on his arm.

"I didn't realize I was still a child who needed to let 'Mommy Jake' know where I was going." Leah monotoned.

"You aren't, Leah, but I was and am still your Alpha." Jake said confidently.

"Not anymore, Jake. Marcus is my imprint; I answer to him now." Leah explained, dropping a verbal bomb on the stunned group.

There were murmurs of 'how' and 'when' and 'impossible' thrown around until suddenly Edward's gift caught onto the thought of someone in the room he never thought would slip.

"When did it happen, Leah?" Edward asked, keeping the slip quiet for now.

"During the battle, our eyes met across the field and it was like nothing mattered. Then, as I was patrolling, I found a note posted to a tree from Marcus telling me where to meet up with him so we could be together. I guessed he had had one of his own keeping an eye on our patrolling patterns." Leah spoke.

"That sounds lovely. Jake, was your pack link fully active after the battle?" Edward asked, looking to the Alpha for confirmation. Jake nodded in confirmation and sending a 'wait and see' look at the "_What's going on?_" Edward received via his 'gift'. "You see, Aro, the Pack can speak to each other much as we can. The know everything, see everything that each other does. Everything. Including imprinting. Which is why it is so hard to believe that Leah was able to keep something this big a secret."

"Now Edward, even you know that it is possible to keep something to yourself." Aro retaliates. "It is just a matter of the will to do so."

"Leah has never been able to. Sorry, Leah, but you haven't." Jake said. "You've always been an open book. And something like this you would have rubbed in our faces."

"Well, things are different now." Leah said, glaring.

"No actually they aren't." Edward spoke. "If, Chelsea is it, Chelsea would kindly remove the false bond she created between the two we can see what is really going on here."

"False bond! Aro, what is Edward speaking of?" Marcus raised his voice.

"Nothing, brother, I assure you." Aro gentled his brother. "Edward knows not of what he speaks."

"Chelsea thought very clearly that she needed to make sure that Corin spoke to Marcus and Leah soon, to reinforce the bonding she keeps in place on the two of them." Edward shared. "Now how did I misinterpret that?"

"Aro, you know you shouldn't mess with the bonds between mates, even if they are shifters." Chastised Caius. "Break the false bond and let the shifter go home. The stench will take forever to clear. "

"Fine. Chelsea, release them. But I do not like it. I want my family happy, too." Aro commanded showing a possible softer side.

With a mere trance-like pass of her features, Chelsea released her hold of Marcus and Leah. As the bond faded, Leah's form collapsed on itself on the dais. As she fell, shouts were heard from her pack brothers and one vampire rushed to her to keep her from hitting the ground.

As she looked up into the amber eyes of her savior, something in the air shifted. It was like the air was sucked out of the room, then forced back in. The world spun off its axis and righted itself and she was tied inexplicably to this man in front of her. So this is what it felt like to imprint. And damn, it was to Blondie's husband. Shit.

"Does someone want to explain what just happened to those of us in the slow lane here?" Rose glibly said.

"Um, Rose, I don't know how to tell you this, but.." Edward started.

"Leah just imprinted on your husband." Paul nearly squealed gleefully.

"What!?" Bella and Rose yelled.

"Imprinted." Edward said dumbfounded. "They have imprinted. We need to discuss this calmly."

"How do you discuss this calmly? You didn't just have your husband imprint on someone else." Rose growled out.

"Rose, this is me you are talking to. I have been there through everything." Edward reminded her. "I was there for your turning and Emmett's."

The Volturi watched the new development with a sense of wonder and almost awe, as they were so cloistered in their ways and beings that they rarely saw the interactions of a family, even if part of them were shifters.

"When you first came to join us, Rose, you were very spoiled and in a way still are." Edward explained, talking over Rose's huff. "You wanted everything, you envied what others had that you couldn't and still do. Just look at when Bella was pregnant. It brought back memories of Vera. Yes, I still remember your stories of her and her curly haired, dimple cheeked son. Ringing any bells Rose?"

Everyone looked over to take in the sight of Leah and Emmett, still curled up on the dais talking softly, no-one bothered to try to listen in, but noticed Emmett's curls and dimples.

"So Em has dimples and curls. What of it? I love him and we have been married for decades." Rose spits out imperiously.

"That is just it Rose. When you brought him home for Carlisle to change for you, you asked to have him. But your thoughts were of Henry, Vera's boy. It was your way to get something of your old life back." Edward further explained. "And yes, Emmett grew to love you. You and Carlisle were his saving angels. But what if this was meant to happen now, to give him and you the completion you both need?"

"But what do I do now? I don't know how to be alone." Rose sobbed. "Where do I go from here?"

No one had seen Leah and Emmett get up from the dais nor Marcus either and walk towards them.

"Rose, you know I love you and I will always have a place for you in my heart. You were my guardian angel, you saved me when I needed saving and I can never forget that." Emmett confessed. "But now you need to think of you and please just listen first, then answer, okay?"

"What are you…" Rose started as Emmett put his finger to her lips.

"Rosalie, you possess a strength and heart that I have not seen since my dearly departed Didyme. You care for your family with a quiet compassion and dedication that she did as well." Marcus complimented.

"It is something we have been sorely missing within our walls. If you would agree, I would like to invite you to stay with us here in Volterra. You would be free to visit with your family as you wish, of course."

"She would not be a prisoner? And she would keep her diet as well?" Emmett asked, worried for his soon to be former wife.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen; Rose will be treated as the queen she will be here in our world." Marcus assured.

"What do you think, Rosie?" Emmett conferred. "You get treated like a queen, whip these guys into shape, still get to visit whenever you want and you don't have to change your diet?"

The smirk that broke across Rosalie's face was all Emmett needed to see.

"Welcome to the family, Marcus." Emmett said as he grabbed the Elder vampire in a bear hug and Aro and Caius groaned.

Once good-byes were said and the Pack and the Cullens were on the plane back home things settled down again for all parties. The plane landed and the group was greeted by Alice and a large SUV to take them all home.

The story was told and barely believed by all, but accepted none the less and life went on. Calls and visits were made over the years, even so far as to include Marcus on occasion. It turned out Rose was good for him; she made him vibrant again, something even Aro was happy for.

Leah and Emmett were living in a cottage that was built on the Cullen/Rez border so they were close to both families. They had to do quite a few repairs to the cottage since they moved in but luckily Leah was an outdoorsy kind of girl.

All in all things were settling in quite well for the new partners and maybe, just maybe, the unexpected was okay.


End file.
